Born to Die
by Moosai
Summary: Somehow she got pregnant by two vampires at the same time, but will she make it? Will they accept her babies?


Born to Die

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but this story. Enjoy.

Sookie woke up on her bed to morning chirping, warm beginning sun, and a nauseous feeling creeping up from her throat. With great speed; or as much someone in her condition could manage, she heaved the remains of last night's dinner right down the toilet.

"Good morning to me." She said jokingly to herself and groaned. Nothing about this was new to her ever since a few months ago, but it will all be over soon. Eventually.

"Y'all sure are active in the morning, huh?" She got kicks back in response. She places her hand on the spot of her enlarged stomach where it occurred, as she often does to let herself know what it was all too real.

She always liked the idea of getting married and having a family of her own, but as she grew older and her telepathy grew stronger, dating in general seemed to make that secret dream of hers seem all too far away. However, as life would have it, she got her little family, even if the other half of them would no longer be present in her life.

"Mama loves you guys so very much." She whispered to her abdomen. She often professes love for her babies even if they didn't know what she was saying. Who knows what might happen in the future?

She makes herself some breakfast and enjoys it over her the soap drama she recently got into. She rubbed her stomach softly and talked to her babies because they were the only ones who truly listened to her anymore without pity in their eyes and judgment in their hearts.

'No one said it would be easy.' Those she thought she could trust most conveniently disappeared on her—some were upset, others just out right cut her off. No matter; she doesn't really need them anyways.

She found herself drifting off to sleep and carefully turned on her side to protect her stomach. She hugged them close to her and closed her eyes.

" _So you were a whore after all. Well, you sure fooled all of us, Cher." Sneered Sam_

 _"This bitch didn't fool nobody. I always knew little miss innocent Sookie was into some kinky shit." Snickered a random person in the restaurant_

 _Sookie looked around confused at her surroundings; what was she doing here?_

 _"Who you calling a 'whore' , Sam Merlotte? What the hell is your problem?" She snapped back, refusing to be talked to in such a disrespectful manner, especially by someone she thought she knew._

 _"What he's talking about is the fact that you didn't just fuck two vampires with your legs wider than a door, but you somehow managed to get pregnant the same time your were still fucking one of them," this voice was painful to hear. "What would your dear gran say, Sook?"_

 _Sookie quietly gasped, "Tara?"_

 _"Oh good, you're not brain fucked enough to lose your ability to think." Her best friend smirked in front of her._

 _They were all there; customers from Merlotte, her friends—people she thought she knew and could trust. Their voices screaming at her._

 _"Whore"_

 _"Fangbanger"_

 _"Slut"_

 _"Where is the father?"_

 _"Who is the father?"_

 _"Go away"_

 _"Freak"_

 _"Crazy"_

 _"Vampire slut"_

 _It was too much! She sunk to the floor as the voices got louder and louder and they got closer and closer and closer to—oh no! The babies! She wraps her arms around them to keep them from harm. No one would take this way from her._

 _The voices stopped and she was no longer inclosed in a circle of betrayal. Instead, only two people remained—_

 _"Bill? Eric? What's going on?"_

 _They stared at her and then her stomach before recoiling in disgust._

 _"Oh Sookie, why?" Bill went first_

 _"Why it all a lie, lover?" Eric came next_

 _Sookie shook her head frantically in more confusion. "What lie?"_

 _"Why dishonor me with your betrayal? You claim your children to be ours yet you forget vampires cannot conceive." Eric said, solemnly._

 _"And you seem to forget I'm not all human. I can't explain it, alright? It's both of yours."_

 _"She wishes to trap us in temptations of her forever. Does this excite you? To have two vampires at the palm of your hands?" Bill questioned in a hard manner_

 _"No! I would never—"_

 _"Then who is the father, lover?"_

 _"Both of you!" She exclaimed. How many times must she say it?_

 _"That's impossible!" Bill shouted back_

 _Sookie got ready to shout again when she crouched over in sudden pain. Her hands instinctively went to her impregnated stomach, but all she felt was warm liquid._

 _Blood. It soaked her satin white nightgown and showed it self on her hand. Her babies!_

 _The pain was unbearable and she managed to look around in search of help from someone, anyone!_

 _Bill and Eric simply stared at her with indifference. No rush in their face, no emotions to care or help her—help their child. She struggled to reach out to them as they seemed too far away, but her vision grew bleary and before she knew it, she was fell into black._

Sookie jumps from her dream, startled at the shaking coming from it.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" It was Jason standing over her with a worried expression.

Sookie absentmindedly shook her head to dismiss the question. The dream seemed all to real for current delicate self, but she cannot let it come true. The people of Bon Temps might think her crazy, a whore, or a fangbanger, but she knew better. Her children would also know better.

"Hey Jason, what you doing here? I thought you had work?" The older sibling was all she had left in her support system; he too originally doubted her news, but after some thought, he came back for her. Jason was trying to own up to his past mistakes and failure at being an older brother.

'Maybe she wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me.'

His sister was pretty much alone nowadays in the lone farm house. Around town, she's talked about and ridiculed for being crazy and other hurtful things, but never around Jason. Oh no, he's quick to defend her and his little niece and nephew from anyone who spoke ill of them.

"Just wanted to check in on you before I left. You still watching those bad soap operas again?" He motioned his head to the television.

Sookie huffed, "they aren't bad!"

"But they aren't great either." He mused. She was getting bigger every time he saw her, and she's due to deliver any day now. "So, I've looked up how someone can give birth on their own, and uh, I gotta say sis, it looks painful. You sure you don't want a doctor?"

When she was around five months, the siblings talked about how the babies were going to be delivered. Sookie was hesitant about bringing outside parties into the already abnormal situation. She wanted everything about the origins and speciality of the children to remain in a small circle. She wouldn't put it past anyone (vampire or otherwise) to try and use her children as a means to their end.

"I'm sure. I don't want them used and studied like test subjects."

"What about that doctor Eric brought in when you got injured from the crazy bull bitch?

"I would call her, but I don't know her number. Besides, I can't ask Eric because he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with this." Sookie looked down at her hands.

Jason sighed in slight exhaustion over the whole thing. Sookie needed all the help she can get bringing these little fellas into the world, but the two people she needed most of all abandoned her. Eric, according to Pam, wanted nothing to do with one half of the pregnancy, but instead referred to the baby as an "it that was the byproduct of her foolish mistake, and to try and pin this human child on him as his in order to have someone to fall back on since the real father rejected her is obscene and offensive." Of course, to further insult her and these children, all of this was said on the phone.

Bill...well he was just a plain dick. As if Sookie didn't go through enough waking up everyday and experiencing ridicule whenever she chooses to get some fresh air or just stretch her legs, but because of Bill, her own home—her property had at times also become a place of shame. Knowing he lives right across from her and can come see her anytime in the night, but he chooses not to is very upsetting to the older sibling. Would he ignore her cries when she gives birth? Would he try to further distance himself from her?

'Fucking vamps.' Jason thought angrily.

'I sure hope so because if I get my hands on him—both of them, I'll bring the power of thousand suns and a lifelong supply of silver for both their asses!'

"Sis, I'm really asking you to rethink this. You and I both know this pregnancy is already very high risk. What if,—" Jason takes a deep breath , "it's like you're asking to be taken away."

Sookie thought deep on her decisions; if she did a home birth that would mean a more pain, more stress, and then what? Neither her nor Jason knew anything about home birth and while she researched the best she could, time was running out. She had no choice after all.

"Alright, we'll go to the hospital. I don't want to be known but I also don't want complications before they even breathe air to their lungs."

"I'm here for you. It might be a good idea for me to stay for a while since you're nearing your due date." Jason grabs Sookie's hand with a determined look in his eye. "I will not let anything happen to them."

Sookie smiles softly, "thank you, Jason. For everything."

Jason smile faltered a bit. He made no mention on the tone of voice she used, as if she was saying goodbye.

'It was three hours till midnight when Sookie readies herself for sleep. She pulls the blanket over herself and curls up to her enlarged stomach as always, once again ready to converse herself to sleep with only her children as her bedside companions.

"I wonder how your fathers are doing, my little ones." She whispered, softly stroking her stomach. It seems so long ago that she talked to either men, and a part of her did miss their presence, but perhaps it was for the best.

"We can't have those two knuckle heads stressing us out, now can we?" She spoke sweetly. She always felt warm when stroking her stomach and talking to her babies. She felt that they too loved the feeling of being talked to.

"Don't hate them though, ok? They've been through a lot to in the past, and some parts of their lives they thought were lost to them forever." "I'm sure they will love you even if it's little strange to think of vampires impregnating anybody, but please..." she felt herself tearing up, "please don't hate them, don't hate me." She whimpered. They must've felt her sadness because she felt soft kicks coming from her lower abdomen.

"It's ok, babies. Mama's ok." She said sweetly and continues to stroke gently, easing herself to sleep.

Eric watched the night through the wide pristine windows of his Norwegian vacation home. It is not often he comes here but he needed a place to think, a place that was far from her no matter how much it pained him to leave her. The winter air did nothing for his porcelain skin but it was better than burning in the sun. Speaking of the sun, his bond with Sookie has been gradually weakening these past few months, but she seemed to be at peace more than usual. Her feelings have become sensitive and he was happy she was at peace from Bill...and him.

She rejected them both with a heavy heart, and he was weakened by her rejection of his love. It was difficult to open up the way he did but even more walking away from her even after that. He needed to maintain his mind and mental strength, yet unable to resist, he told Pam to report to him any news on his little fairy princess. Any news at all gave him satisfaction, but so far nothing has been out of the ordinary.

"She's fine, Eric. Stop worrying so much about this human." Pam said in her flat tone.

Pam is wrong; she is not just a human—no, she's more than that. She was the rays of the sun that he used to feel on his skin when he was a human, she was a breath of fresh air in his dead lungs, a beautiful and rare vision to his ancient eyes. He refused to give up on her, stubborn as she may be, he can also be, if only she'd give him a chance.

Sookie was startled awake in agonizing pain. She quickly turned on the light by her bedside and crouched down on the floor at each contraction.

"Jason!" She screamed in pain. She struggled to stand on her feet and make her way to the door. "JASON!"

Jason burst through in frantic and saw her laying down on the floor, clutching in her stomach. "Sookie, what's wrong?"

"I-I think it's time." She whimpered. Her water finally broke and now it was time. "Jason!" She yelled again to bring him out of his shocked state. This was NOT the time to be daydreaming; they needed to go to the hospital.

The older Stackhouse quickly grabbed the younger in a bridal style position and rushed downstairs and out the house with the car keys. There was no time to figure out what they needed, so they can only hope it will be alright.

Driving has never made Jason more anxious than in this moment with his sister in the front seat bending over and clutching her pregnant belly in pain. She took sharp and shallow breaths to steady herself, but contractions were hitting her every seven minutes. Jason tried to soothe her from the pain by rubbing her back and saying, "it's gonna be ok, Sook...that's right, just keep on breathing...Jesus Christ these cars were slow." He made sure to not panic with her as this would only make the situation worst.

Arriving at the hospital with careless parking, Jason opened the door for Sookie and helped her inside.

"Excuse me! Somebody help her, she's in labor!" She looked around at the staff in a panicked state, and they really dared to just stand there looking dumb. "NOW!"

A female doctor quickly rushed over to help them. "Alright, it's gonna be ok, Miss —"

"Stackhouse" The siblings said in unison.

"Right, Miss Stackhouse, how far along are your contractions?" The doctor already had a nurse waiting with a bed to carry the pregnant woman to a room.

"They were seven minutes but now it's closing in. Maybe 4 now?" She was places on the bed and quickly rolled away. Jason tried to go with them but was stopped by the doctor, who said, "Sir, I understand you are worried but we can take care of this. Please wait until it is over."

Jason was insistent—

"Please." The doctor said again in a more sincere and stern tone. Jason agreed and for the next 2 and half hour, he nervously waited for the birth of the new family additions.

Sookie sweared she has never been in more pain than at this very moment giving birth. Her babies were due any moment now and she was trying her damnedest to push harder.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She was exhausted; her body slumped once again to the bed to rest for a while

"No, no, no, Miss Stackhouse, we are not done yet. Your children need you to be strong." The doctor urged her on.

Sookie couldn't control her breathing and her tears were overflowing down her sweaty face. Her hair was a mess, she came in her long and white sleeping gown, and she also was barefoot.

The doctor pleaded to her, "please, please stay strong. They are ready to see you—they are ready to see the world. Push, ma'am, push!"

Sookie took a deep breath before lifting her head one last time to let out a powerful push. "Uhhaahhhhhh! Ahhhh!" Everything in her body seemed to be working towards this one action to push, push, PUSH! Her babies, she would not abandon them!

A cry! A beautiful, innocent first cry. Then another came right after—what miracles. She pushed; she actually did it and here they were. Oh, her babies! They made it!

The doctor gave the nurses in the room the twins and congratulated the extremely exhausted woman, who seemed to be going to sleep. It was expected for her to be tired, but the problem was the blood.

"Shit! She's losing a lot of blood!" The doctor rushed to her side and assessed the damage on her body to cause such intense blood loss.

"No, no, no. Please, Miss Stackhouse, stay awake for me, please! We can lose you, your babies need you!" She tapped Sookie awake but she was tired. So very very tired.

Sookie knew she couldn't keep her eyes open no matter what the doctor was saying or doing to her. She knew her birth was high risk and the chance of her not making it was not slim but very possible.

She shook her head lightly with a weak smile forming on her face and said, "thank you for bringing them to me, doctor, but this is the end I think. Tell, Jason—" her heart monitor is slowing down , "tell Jason, I thank him too. Tell him I am very grateful for his help and for not leaving me all alone, but I'm sorry we can't go home together after this. Let him tell my babies that I love them too, very much and I am sorry." Her breathing got more harsh and short. She closed her eyes again softly but not before getting one last glance at her babies, her beautiful, precious babies. It was enough—this was enough. A chance to glance at them one last time was enough.

With a final goodbye to her children, Sookie Stackhouse took her last breath and died.

The heart monitor gave a long beep that the doctor stood frozen in her spot before absentmindedly shutting it off as she looked at the now deceased mother. This wasn't her first death, but this was the most painful to witness. She didn't even get to hold them or kiss them. What cruel fate she was given.

With a heavy heart and a near silent tone, she said, "Sookie Stackhouse; September 21st, time of death, 1:05 am, Shreveport general hospital." She let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She owed it to this woman to take care of her children the best she could. Now, how the hell was she gonna tell her brother?

Jason immediately shot out of his seat at the first sight of Dr. Greene. He didn't notice her sad expression or her slow walk up to him, he only thought about his sister and the children.

"Well, Doc, How is she? How are they?" He asked excitedly, practically glowing. This only made the doctor mentally wince at the news she must deliver to him.

She forced herself to look him in the eye; "Mister Stackhouse, the children are safe, healthy, and are currently taken care of and sleeping. Miss Stackhouse, however...," said faintly said, "s-she did not make it." There she said it.

Jason stared at her for a moment and said, "what?"

"I said Miss Stackhouse did not survive childbirth. She lost too much blood and there wasn't much we could have done to insure her survival. I know this is difficult to hear especially right after the wonderful news, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, what do you mean, 'there wasn't much we could have done to insure her survival '? You're doctors! You save lives, damn it! Where is my sister?!" His frustration was building up at the news that he lost yet another family member right after gaining two more. Why was this happening to their family? Were they doomed to be exterminated? Sookie, his sister who fought breath and soul for these kids and made sure they knew they were loved even if their fathers did not want any part of them. She didn't deserve this fate.

Dr. Greene said nothing; she expected the anger—it was a common emotion when given news like that. "Sir, I know you are deeply upset, but please think about the two babies that were just born. Don't you want to at least see them?"

Jason forcibly wiped his tears away. He told the doctor to lead the way, and they came to a room where the newly birthed children laid sleeping in the crip...and across from them laid the incredible woman who carried them those long months. She looked so beautiful; she always was, even now as she was touched by death with a little smile on her face, she looked gorgeous.

Jason made his way to the crip and saw his new family for the first time. He could already feel his eyes watering up as he stroked their little balled up fist with his index finger.

"Hey there, guys, welcome to the family. I'm your uncle, Jason, and I am going to take good care of you. I promise." He whispered all of this to avoid waking them, but they must've sensed him because they peeked open one eye and opened their little mouths to greet him.

Jason felt like he could cry all over again; their eyes were a powerful blue, reminding him of their mother, the boy had blonde hair forming on his head, the girl has dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black, and both were pale in complexion.

"They're so beautiful." He whispered to himself

"Yes, they are," said the Doctor, "have you decided on a name for them? You are their guardian now so I suppose you will sign the certificate?"

"Cayden and Louisa Stackhouse." He said, still stroking their little fists. They closed their eyes again and went back to sleep. They were safe.

Eric snapped his eyes open but stayed still in his bed. Something was wrong; Sookie—something was wrong with his lover. He sat up and immediately reached for his phone to call Pam.

"Hello Master." She greeted him.

"Something is wrong with Sookie. Go check." He said this with limited patience.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Lea—"

"NOW PAM! I command you." He growled. He was already in his clothes, getting ready to leave. He decided he was done hiding and waiting for his woman to accept him as her lover. He would not be denied, not anymore.

"Uh, it seems our little fairy is in the hospital." Said Pam after a while.

"Why, what's wrong with Sookie?" He demanded answers. Pam was suspiciously slow in answering his question. "Pam?"

"She had babies." She said abruptly. The line was silent; Eric was not often speechless, but this took the words right out of his mouth. Sookie was pregnant? For how long? Who was the father?

"Pam, I told you specifically to keep an eye on her and report to me anything out of the ordinary. Now, I may be old, but I know it takes humans nine months to fully conceive a child. Why did you not inform me of her condition the moment it was confirmed?" Eric said this in a slow and steady tone. He was not in an amusing mood.

Pam was once again silent; she like her throat was being possessed by a powerful claw, making it hard for her to breathe, even if she couldn't in the first place.

"Eric, let me explain; Sookie—stupid girl, thought she could use you by calling here and saying her little beasts were yours. She made up some lie about how being half fairy made it possible for her supernatural side to reproduce those creations . The crazy part was when she said one child is yours and the other was Bill's. He was told the same thing, but he was smart enough to not believe her bullshit."

"Where is Bill now?" He was trying so hard to remain calm.

"Bill left for New Orleans. Can you really blame him from wanting to get away from her lies?" Pam scowled.

That's it. "Pam, in that pretty little head of yours, did you ever stop to think that what she said was true? Did it ever occur in that jealous fucking head of yours THAT THE CHILD WAS MINE?!" He roared through the phone. He had enough of her incompetence and attitude towards Sookie. He ignored it well enough, but this was unacceptable. If it was indeed possible for Sookie to birth vampire hybrids then she was extremely idiotic to not tell him anything. "Expect your punishment upon my return." He hung up the phone.

Pam stared at her phone in fear. It's been a long time since she has seen her master this angry at her, and all because of a stupid human. Honestly, she didn't understand the hype of this backwaters girl. Sure, she smelled heavenly and she has some ability, but apparently her vagina holds all of life's answers because vampires and other creators alike can't stop trying to crawl between them! Her powerful master, who has women and men alike groveling at his feet without even glancing at them, his presence alone made cunts wet and knees go weak, this thousand year old Viking has been reduced to a needy and lovesick man for a single human woman, who couldn't care less about his love for her.

"Fuck Sookie Stackhouse." She snarled. She had to get ready for her master's return.

 **Three days later**

Jason came home with his new family with happiness and hurt in his heart. He carefully carried the twins through the threshold and stopped at the door to gazed upon the old family home.

Everything in this house had seen generations come and go, and it's owner is now gone as well without a goodbye. She walked down these very steps a few days ago, cooked her food in that kitchen, watched her silly soap operas, and greeted him in this very place, but now she's gone.

"Well guys, this is it. This is home." He muttered. The babies cooed softly while sucking on their fists.

"Yeah, I know, but let's make the most of it. Ok?" Jason used to think it was a bit silly for adults to talk to babies when they clearly couldn't understand them, but now it's all he does. They may not understand, but he hoped they feel loved by the contact and communication just like Sookie used to.

He took them upstairs to their room, which was also Sookie's room. Their crib stood near their mother's bed. There was a pink one and a blue one with innocent little designs of angels and flowers. Jason slowly placed each in their own crib and made sure they were comfortable before closing the door halfway and going to the kitchen to make them their milk.

A swift knock came at the door and Jason left the milk in the microwave to be warmed up before heading to the front door. There in all his glory, stood one half of the parents for the children, Eric Northman.

"I need to speak with Sookie." He said in his usual hushed tone.

"She's not here." Jason replied. He didn't know whether or not to punch him in the face or lash out screaming. Sookie didn't want him angry at Bill or Eric, she said there's no point and she herself can take care of her children without them.

'And she almost did.'

"Well, where is she?" He questioned.

"Gone." Jason replied.

Eric let out an annoyed sigh, "yes thank you, I understood that part, but where did she go? When will be be back? May I wait for her?"

Jason shrugged and leaned against the door, "you can try, but I don't think even you can wait that long."

Eric took a deep breath; "I'm losing my patience, Stackhouse. I have business with your sister."

"What sort of business?" The microwave beeped. "You gonna make this quick cause I'm busy."

"Are you watching her house for her while she's away?" Eric asked.

"Something like that. What sort of business do you have with Sookie?" Jason was mildly distracted. He had as to get the milk while it's still hot.

"I sensed my bond with your sister grow faint, in fact, it is gone. I wanted to see if she was alright." Eric said plainly. He didn't really have a problem explaining this to the brother.

Jason straightened up, "wait a sec, you're telling me you can feel Sookie? Have you always felt her, like these past few months?"

Eric simply nodded.

Jason frowned, "You son of a bitch..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You felt her in her condition all those months ago and you couldn't be bothered to come over and check on her then, but now that she's gone you show your pale ass on her front porch? Fuck you, and fuck the other one too. Undead piece of shit." He glared at the Viking in anger and slow hatred.

Eric leaned forward as much as he could since he couldn't get in the house, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. I don't care if you're her sister, don't think I won't hurt you. Now, let try this again, where is Sookie Stackhouse?"

Jason continued to glare at him and said, "She's dead."

Eric faintly remembered the day of his turning when his heart stopped beating. He no longer breathed or had a heartbeat, but from that sentence alone, Eric could have sworn he felt his heart stop all over again.

"What do you mean 'She's dead'? I made sure my prodigy, Pam, kept tabs on her and reported it all to me. If anything was to happen to her, I would know about it. Do not lie to me." He growled.

Jason crossed his arms, unafraid, "then she did a shit job. You really had no clue about what happened to her for the past months?"

Erick shook his head.

Jason signed and opened the door further, "come on in. We got a lot of talking to do."

He grabbed the bottles and told Eric to follow him upstairs to Sookie's room. Upon entering her room, Eric was hit with her heavenly smell. It consumed everything and he resisted the urge to kneel and worship the very smell he had come to know so well to be his lover's. That bed he made love to her in when he lost his memories, oh, how sweet and rare she tasted on his tongue. All sins were performed blissfully that day with her moaning his name in pleasure, her nails dragging down his back as a mark of ownership, and her soft legs wrapped tight around his abdomen to secure herself in their pleasure.

He turned his head to where the new additions to the room were. Cribs?

"Are you doing what you humans call babysitting?" He asked

Jason chucked. "No. Do you want to meet them?"

"Stackhouse, I have no interest in children. I was under the impression you had something important to tell me, now what is it?"

Jason stood next to the cribs. "This is it. They were what I wanted to show you. Meet Louisa and Cayden Stackhouse."

Eric eyes widened, "A-Are they—"

Sookie's kids? Yep!"

Was it possible for vampires to faint?

Eric sat faraway on the other side of the couch while Jason sat on the other. The babies were well fed, burped, comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. Eric stood back while it all happened; he looked at the little faces that looked so much like his Sookie, yet different at the same time.

'Who would dare touch her, impregnate her?'

"How do I explain this? First of all, the children are yours. Well, yours and Bill's. Sookie explained that her fairy blood made the impossible possible, and because your blood and Bill's blood was still inside of her, I guess it took and made a baby. Louisa is Bill's, I think, and Cayden is your son. I don't really care if you believe me or not, I don't really care if you don't want any part of your child, but do not disrespect Sookie by saying she was a liar." Jason said this all with no fear of hate for the vampire. He was doing what Sookie wanted, he was explaining and trying to be peaceful.

Eric stared down at the old carpet beneath him, taking in all that he was just told. His lover was dead and in her place were these two children. Their very existence should have been impossible, but like their mother, they proved the world wrong.

A child—he has a child from Sookie. Did she love him that much to birth him a child? A son, no less. Eric felt unexplainable pride and happiness, but deep longing as well. If only he hasn't left, damn it! She died alone and didn't even spend time with her children.

"I deeply regret not being there for her." He mumbles, still looking down. He found it hard to look at the human in the eye.

Jason shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Yeah, I was upset with you and Bill, but at least you're accepting it. He just left and when he lived next to her, he still didn't come by to check on her."

"Fuck Bill. If he deserted her like as he did then he doesn't deserve her love or her gift. I am prepared to take care of Cayden—Louisa too. Let me do this." He would take care of them both, for Sookie's sake, and he will learn to love them.

"I wasn't gonna stop you in the first place.

 **One year later**

Life has been well for the Northman-Stackhouse family. The twins were growing up well and the most behaved little angels anyone had ever seen, or at least they would, if many people saw them. Jason didn't trust folks in Bon Temps, no matter who they were. He kept his niece and nephew a mystery for as long as he could. Sure, they were seen at times, but not often because everything Jason ever really needed he got from Eric. The Viking turned father provided for them all. He fixed the house, got the supplies, and even hired an experienced babysitter that understood the special conditions of the twins. Yep, they owed a lot to the vampire.

"No, no, my son, walk to me." Speaking of the vampire, he was currently trying to teach his son to walk instead of crawling. The babies were quick learners. Louisa sat in her uncle's lap, playing with his fingers and ignoring the father and son. She already mastered the walking technique, and this made her dear brother pout in adorable frustration as he tried his hardest to achieve the same ability.

"Cayden, you're gonna get your face stuck if you keep doing that." Jason said in amusement.

Cayden understood him and quickly fixed his face.

"I had hope Louisa would motivate him to walk after seeing how well she does it." Eric said. "At last, my son is stubborn."

"Like his mother." Jason joked, and just like that, he felt like the air changed in the room, turning to a depressing atmosphere.

"Sorry, I can't help but talk about her." Jason winced. It's been a year and Eric still hasn't learned to move on or even forgive himself for Sookie's death.

"It's alright," he shook his head, "it is good to talk about her in front of them."

Jason nods his head. He carried the attached Louisa to give her and her brother bagged blood. The children do drink blood, just not in public settings, but the fairy side still remains a mystery.

" ' ower, ower." Louisa cooed. She was pointing to the garden outside. When Funeral plans were made for Sookie, they buried her under a tree at the graveyard, away from the many. Eric arranged flowers to be planted around her glorious tombstone and around the house to honor her beauty. The flowers remained strong and healthy, and the children loved playing there.

"Yes, flower. We can go tomorrow, sweetheart. It's getting late, now." said Jason as he kissed her forehead.

Sookie's room was transformed for the children. Some of her things still remain, but it was now the room they stayed in. Eric and Jason carried the two to bed and said good night. Jason liked to give Eric some privacy with them because he isn't one to really show his affection out in the open. Eric appreciated that.

"Good night, liten skjønnhet, sleep well." He kissed Louisa's forehead and she smiled at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Good night, liten kriger, sleep well. He kissed Cayden's head and he too smiled wide at him with his dashing eyes. He and Sookie truly had beautiful children.

If only she could see them now.

 **END**


End file.
